


Bear Inspired Crocheted Hat

by look_turtles



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can't decide if I want to add eyes. I added ear flaps because that's just the way I roll</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bear Inspired Crocheted Hat

**Author's Note:**

> I can't decide if I want to add eyes. I added ear flaps because that's just the way I roll


End file.
